


This Is Our Home Now

by HisHeartKiller



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Broken Daryl, F/M, Pregnant Beth, Scared Daryl, bethyl, safe house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisHeartKiller/pseuds/HisHeartKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He started hearing a whimper. He didn’t know where the sound was coming from. It sounded like a cry and yet a groan from a walker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Our Home Now

“Beth!” Daryl called from the kitchen.   
They had just settled in a small secluded cabin.   
“Yeah?” She wobbled down the steps. She was nearly nine months pregnant.   
“Dinners done.” He said.   
She was breathing heavy. “I cant walk these steps no more.” She giggled.   
“Alright, go back to bed. I’ll bring dinner up to ya.” He chuckled at her trying to turn and go back up.   
“It’s not funny.” She pouted and huffed up the steps.   
About five minutes later he comes in the bedroom with a serving plate that’s held two bowls of soup and two glasses of water.   
“We can just eat in bed. I got the doors and windows blocked.” He sat on the bed next to her. She wasn’t listening to him. Her focus was to busy on her stomach. “You listenin?” He asked.   
“He’s kickin like crazy.” She smiled. “I think he’s trying to kick his way out.” She smiled at him.   
“He?” He put his hand on her belly.   
“Yeah I think he’s a boy.” She looked up at him. “I know we don’t talk about it but I think he’s a boy and I been thinking about names. I like Daryl jr. I didn’t know how you would feel about that though. Then I thought Hershel, after my daddy. Maybe Merle. But he was jerk. But I know he was your brother so I thought maybe but… I don’t know.” She wanted to babble some more but Daryl kissed her.   
“I thought it would be a girl.” He confessed.   
“Did you think of names?” She asked.   
“I-um.” He didn’t say anything.   
“Tell me.” She whimpered.   
“Anne. Lucy…” He smiled before saying the last one. “Hope.”  
“I like Hope. Gives you something to look forward to.” She kissed his cheek.   
“I like Hershel. He can grow up to be strong like your daddy.” He felt his baby kicking inside her.   
His mind snapped back to reality though. “I gotta make a run before he or she is born.” She looked panicked. “The baby needs a blankets, bottles, toys, cloths. We barely got anything but a crib and some diapers.”   
“I don’t want you to leave me this late in the pregnancy.” She was scared.   
“I’ll be quick. We need some supplies.” He stood off the bed. “Ima finish my food and head out while it’s still bright.”  
She was about to cry.   
“Stop please. I’ll board up everything. Nothing ‘ill get you.” He assured her.   
“It’s not me I’m worried about.” He knew she feared for him.   
“I’ll be safe. You know. Nothing can kill me.” He playfully tried to calm her.   
“How long?” She asked.   
“Maybe a day. It’s takes a couple a hours to get to town.” He explained.   
“Eat slow.” She said. He kissed her head and she cried. “I love you.” She whimpered.   
“Yeah, ya too.” He’s never said to her.   
He finished his meal and armed himself. “Stay up here. You got everything you need in this room.” He kissed her ounce more before leaving. “But Beth remember any problems to were gotta leave, go. I will find you.” He assured her.   
“Just hurry.” She whimpered and bit her bottom lip.   
~~~  
Daryl left. It took four fours before he made it to town. He went into a local pharmacy they raided awhile back. He grabbed the few bandages and wraps they had. He tossed the stuff in the car and headed for another store.   
Then he found a small baby boutique. He didn’t see and walkers in the windows so he went in. He and Beth never had a reason to go in. It doesn’t seem like anybody else did either. He grabbed neutral colored cloths of all sizes. He wanted to make sure they were stocked for a while.   
He started hearing a whimper. He didn’t know where the sound was coming from. It sounded like a cry and yet a groan from a walker. He grabbed bottles and pacifiers quickly. He grabbed extra diapers too. Then he heard the sound again. He started looking around and found a display crib. The sound was coming from it. He scared to look. He got close enough to see inside and saw an infant. An infant walker. This made him lose his shit. He started smashing the display cases off the walls and the display shelves. What if that had been his baby? He didn’t know if he should kill it or leave it alone. But he knew. He walked up to the crib and trying not to think about it he used his arrow to kill it.   
He had to get back to Beth. He had enough.  
~~~  
It was late. Sun was about to rise.   
“Beth!” He hollered for her when he saw the door was broken down. “Beth!” He saw a dead walker on the floor and one on the steps.   
“Beth you answer me!” He opened their bedroom door.   
She wasn’t there. The motorcycle and spare car were still there so where was she?  
“Beth!” He yelled.   
He heard a rumbling. Then he saw a closet door open. “There was a trap door. It led to a basement.” He grabbed her and held her.   
“I love you.” He whispered in her neck.   
She was so happy to hear him say that.   
“How did you find that?” He asked.   
“After I killed the two in the house I went for the closet I knew you kept a gun in there. I fell into the wall and nearly fell down the steps.”  
“Baby okay?” He asked.   
“Still kicking.” She said.   
“Lets get you upstairs.” He said.   
“Wait. Look.” She pointed to the set up in the basement. Past the second set of doors, It had a living room set up, small kitchen and a bedroom. There was a small box, Beth explained it was a bathroom. It was a safe room.   
“There’s no windows but I think it would be a great place to have the baby. I couldn’t hear anything until I came to this small area up here.” In between the two doors. “I figured we sleep and live down here and come up to get air and light. This way no walker can hear the baby cryin.” She explained.   
“Alright. You get comfortable. I’ll set up the crib down here and get the shit from the car. I’m gonna board up the door and clear out the walkers.”   
“This is our home now.” She said.   
“Yeah it is.” He said.   
~~~  
Two weeks later baby Daryl Hershel Dixon and Hope Anna Dixon were born.


End file.
